dfafandomcom-20200214-history
Mason Garrilac
Bio Lord Commander Mason Garrilac is a fictional character on Death From Above. He is one of the primary characters of the series, played by Harebrained Schemes studio head Mitch Gitelman. A mercenary MechCommander, Mechwarrior and leader of Mason's Marauders, Garrilac hails from Zathras where he was convicted of war crimes and sent to the prison colony of Hastur II. He was later rescued by elements of his mercenary outfit to be. He is of Caucasian descent, sports a salt and pepper beard, and wears an eye patch to cover his lack of left eye. History Life prior to Zathras Invasion Garrilac is known to have served as an officer in the Eridani Light horse mercenary unit but details on his rank, assignment and history are not available. Mason was in a relationship with a Zathrasian woman and had at least one child, later revealed to be Leah Adnan. Zathras Invasion During the Zathras invasion, Garrilac, was in charge of planetary defense as Lord commander. He orchestrated the detonation of a local space station to obliterate the attacking fleet, sacrificing his life partner and an untold number of civilians. He was convicted of war crimes by the Emperor of Zathras and sent to Hastur II. Mason's Marauders In late 3023, a mysterious individual only known as the Benefactor orchestrated the prison breakout of Garrilac using a Leopard Class drop-ship ICS Yojimbo and a lance of Mechs; The Lockdown incident. He then took refuge in Borgan's Rift where he started the then-unnamed Mason’s Marauders mercenary unit. <> Return to Zathras <> Personality Simply said, the Lord Commander is a drunken asshole bastard. This changes over time with his new Outfit, but the first huge milestone is the reunification with his lost daughter, Leah Adnan. While maintaining some code of honor, the LC is never shy of openly discussion all options, even those that include betrayal of allies if it seems to benefit the Marauder's (or maybe only himself). Strangely enough, he even does this while said allies can listen, which begs the question if there is a deeper motivation at play there. Quotes *"MARAUDERS - MOUNT UP!" *"I like the cut of your jib!" *"See me after class." *"Here we go, rookies!" (Season Finale part 1, Episode 27, RP Session) *After Kenneth just kills people left and right rushing through the Boomerang Facility "Why do you want a Samoan? People said..." (Season Finale part 1, Episode 27, TT Session) on/to other Characters Cameron Coyne * "Here's the trick. If you are me, you'll find someone like you. And you'll tell them you believe in them until ... they believe in themselves!" (Season Finale part 1, Episode 27, RP Session) Others on/to CharXY * QUOTE PLACEHOLDER (EPISODE, SESSION) Trivia * In Episode One, Mitch used the callsign "Overlord" for the Lord Commander. It is unclear if that was intentional, because Overlord is one of the nicknames used by Zac Eubank. * The Lord Commanders favored mech is the Orion, piloting a Star League version in 'Training Day'. The Orion also happens to be Mitch's favorite mech. Category:Character Category:Player Character Category:Mason's Marauders Category:Zathran Defense Force